Curiosidades con Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Lo malo, de que la enfermera a veces...Duerma. Fan fic humorístico, solamente eso.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un mini fic, traído desde las ideas de dos amigas (Sarcastic y Noir). Espero que les guste. Mis saludos y besos.

Summary: Dos cosas que Hermione deseaba saber, que Snape nunca olvidará.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. El resto, es obra de JK Rowling y sus pensamientos. Fan fic sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**: ¡Cierto accidente!

Hermione miraba a su alrededor y se mordía el labio con impaciencia. ¿Qué debía hacer? No entendía qué sucedía con su cuerpo, pero dolía terriblemente. ¡Algo se había roto! ¡Estaba herida! ¿A quién acudía? Todos estaban dormidos, a esas altas horas de la noche. Mirando a su alrededor, meditaba con violencia. ¿Qué hacía? ¿A quién le decía, su accidente? ¿Y si moría desangrada?

Caminó por el pasillo, a grandes zancadas. Mantenía una pierna delante de la otra y podía sentir, como aquel líquido se deslizaba entre sus piernas. Tan denso, tan frío y desagradable. ¡Moría desangrada!

Miró en dirección a las escaleras, mientras su piel se sentía pegajosa y húmeda. Le sudaban las manos y su mente daba muchas vueltas alrededor de aquellos pensamientos. ¡No llegaría, moriría de un sólo golpe! ¡Ni el testamento lograría concluír! ¿Cuál testamento?

No tenía muchas opciones, así que se detuvo en la primera puerta que encontró y llamó con fuerza. Con un suspiro de desesperación, ella se contenía el vientre. ¡Dolía agudamente! ¡Ya se consideraba muerta!

Esperaba y el frío, entumecía sus manos y aquella sensación de dolor, también. Mientras esperaba, la puerta se abría lentamente. Severus Snape, emergía de las sombras y miraba a su alrededor con cierta incomodidad. ¿Quién diablos, podía ser a esas horas de la noche?

- Profesor Snape...- la inconfundible vocecilla de "Yo lo sé todo y más" Granger. Bajó la vista y la miró. Estaba blanca como un papel y temblaba con vigor.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, Granger? ¿Ha mirado un reloj? ¡No debe andar a estas horas de la madrugada, por los pasillos!

- ¡Es algo muy urgente!- chilló ella y el profesor, se alarmó. ¿Cómo osaba, hablarle de esa forma?

- ¿Qué es, lo urgente?- dijo, con estupefacción.

- ¡Me desangro!- chilló ella y Severus, parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Cómo que se desangraba?

- ¿¡De qué estupidéz, está hablando?- le dijo, analizándola con la mirada- ¡Yo la veo bien!

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia su pantalón de pijama. Curiosamente, era rosa y pues, la diferencia era bastante obvia. Con un suspiro, comenzó a darse la vuelta, como si fuera un pingüino. Tenía un enorme manchón rojizo y la línea seguía hasta sus piernas. Hermione, sonrojada, esperaba por el veredicto de su profesor de pociones.

- ¡Me he roto, allí atrás!- dijo y ya tenía enormes lágrimas en los ojos. Snape alzó la cabeza y negó con la misma. ¿Por qué le sucedían ese tipo de cosas a él?

- ¿Acaso no buscó a la enfermera, para que le recetara un...?

- Un...- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarle. Sus piernas las mantenía unidas. Quizás así, no salía más sangre.

- Entre, Granger- dijo Snape con un suspiro y ella seguía caminando como un pingüino. No pudo evitar mirar, el enorme manchón rojo en su pijama. Sería una noche larga y difícil. Hermione no dejaba de temblar y se retorcía con mucho dolor. Severus miró al techo, preguntándose cual era la mejor forma de decir aquello.- Granger, preste mucha atención...

Hermione asintió con un suspiro y le miró con fijeza. Severus, se tocaba la barbilla con dos de sus dedos y trataba; de idealizar una expresión que resumiera todo lo que debía decir. ¡Además, esas manchas de sangre por todos lados!

- Verá...- dijo, caminando alrededor de ella- Hay ciertos momentos en la vida, donde las cosas evolucionan.

- Sí, pero eso...

- ¡No me interrumpa!- le espetó, mirándola. Ella tiritaba de frío y seguía con las piernas fuertemente unidas- Cuando las cosas chiquitas, dejan de serlo y pasan a ser grandes.

- ¿Y qué cosa chiquita en mí, pasó a ser grande?- preguntó ella- ¿Tan grande, que se reventó?

Severus negó con la cabeza y la miró, mientras ella trataba de entender lo que él intentaba explicarle. Con un suspiro cansino, Severus volvió a empezar. Quizás la analogía de las cosas chicas, no le era muy eficáz.

- Verá.. las niñas son niñas y los niños, son niños... ¿Cierto?

- Sí.

- A las niñas, se les diferencia por su... Bueno, aparte del cabello largo, la voz...- meditó- realmente les diferencia por...

- ¿Por que las niñas no van al baño de pie? Mi padre...

Severus alzó una mano para que no continuara. Bien, quizás si lo explicaba científicamente, ella lo entendería. Suspirando, ladeó la cabeza y buscó dos frascos de pociones.

- Suponga, que esto es usted- dijo, con un frasco de vidrio redondo.

- Estoy muy gorda...

- ¡Es una suposición!- dijo, y ladeó aquel frasco- Suponga, que cada vez que puede, usted rellena este frasco con mucha agua- le dijo y Hermione estaba casi encima de la mesa, para entender- luego de unos días, aproximadamente un mes, esto se desbordará y se derrama.

- ¡No debo beber más agua!- dijo ella y Severus quería golpearse con aquel frasco.

- ¡Lo que intento decirle, no es eso! ¡No importa el agua!- le criticó, gruñiendo las palabras- ¡Intento decirle, que sucede a cada mes!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de donde sacaré tanta sangre? Podría buscar a un vampiro, pero...

- ¡Es un proceso natural!- se exasperó el hombre- las niñas pasan a ser mujeres- dijo, de pronto.

- ¿Soy una mujer entonces?

- Bueno, en teoría- le dijo el hombre.

- ¿Qué hace a una mujer?

Bueno a ciencia cierta, muchas cosas hacían a una mujer. Ladeó la cabeza y trató de explicarse. ¿Qué decía que ella, pudiera entender? Volviendo a inspirar, se dedicaba a enseñárselo.

- Bueno a las mujeres, se les tornea el cuerpo- comenzó, sintiéndose estúpido. Soltó un siseo y continuó- Las caderas se les ensanchan, le crece más el...- negó con la cabeza y continuó- el pecho y, le suceden cosas como estas...

- ¿Se desangran cada mes?

- ¡Usted no se está desangrando! Está ovulando.

- ¿Ovu.. qué?

- Ovulando. Dentro de usted, están los llamados Ovarios. Son dos pequeños sacos que reunen a los óvulos. En su periodo no reproductorio, ellos mueren.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Se mueren!

- Por que, no son fecundados...

- ¿Reproductorios, fecundados?

- ¡Eso no le incumbe ahora! El hecho es, que al morir, son expulsados de su... ¡Bueno ya sabe eso! a través de la sangre...

- ¡Entonces eso es lo que los hombres, tienen por fuera!- dijo ella, captando el asunto. Severus parpadeó con alarme y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué diantres leía ella?

- ¡No! ¡Eso es...! ¡Solo lo tienen las mujeres!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que así nacieron- dijo y antes de que Hermione continuara, Severus habló primero- Sucede cada mes y viene acompañado de un poco de dolor.

- ¿Un poco? ¡Yo siento que muero!- sollozó ella.

Severus inspiró, cuando supuso que ella ya lo sabía todo. Con una mueca de concentración, ella intentaba entender lo que sucedía y le explicaban.

- ¿Cómo se cura esto?

- Bueno, el óvulo debe ser fecundado, por el espermatozoide de un hombre- aclaró. No pensaba hablar más de eso. Ya era suficiente.

- Entonces, sólo a las mujeres... Con espermatozoides de hombres...

- Sí, exacto.

- ¡Entonces ya que soy mujer, correré a decirle a Ron que me preste uno de sus espermatozoides para curarme!- dijo y había salido corriendo del despacho. Severus se dio una palmada con la mano en la cara y se apegó a la puerta. Bien, esperaba él, que ella no supiera de donde provenían los espermatozoides y cómo se obtenían.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les guste el comienzo. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus

* * *

**Capítulo dos**: ¡Cierta curiosidad!

Severus estaba dormido, cuando escuchó un llamado incesante a su puerta. Con mucha flojera, caminó hacia la misma y se preguntó, ¿Quién dablos lo molestaba a esas horas de la noche? Con un quejido, comenzó a abrir la puerta y miró hacia afuera. Era Hermione, de nuevo.

- ¡Señor señor!- chillaba y con las piernas juntas una vez más. ¿Qué no le había explicado qué era la menstruación? Seguro había vuelto, por que había descubierto de dónde venían los espermatozoides que la curarían.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, Granger? ¿Por qué camina como si le hubiesen atravesado, un palo de escoba entre las piernas?

- Es que...¡Es que...ha sido horrible!

- ¿Qué cosa, ha sido horrible?

- Los espermatozoides.

Snape entendió que debía abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar, antes de que alguien oyera semejante cosa. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Con mucho cuidado, se giró hacia Hermione y la contempló. Ella temblaba y le miraba con preocupación. Pero además de eso, miraba hacia abajo...Entre sus piernas. ¡Dios, había descubierto qué tenían los hombres allí! Claro, ¿por qué tuvo que haberle dicho que los espermatozoides...? Era un idiota.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Verá. usted dijo que ya era mujer y que solo un espermatozoide me curaría...

- En realidad...

- Por eso, fui a buscar a Ron para que me ayudara. Pero él no sabía de qué estaba hablando, así que busqué en la biblioteca y se lo enseñé. En el libro, decía que debíamos tener "sexo", para que los óvulos se fecundaran y...

No podía escucharlo. Seguramente, ahora ambos habían terminado juntos y todo iba a ser su culpa. Inspiró y trató de serenarse. Con mucha preocupación, intentó escuchar lo que Hermione iba a relatarle. Ella, se sentó en la silla que normalmente ocupaban los alumnos y le miró con preocupación, en su semblante. ¡Las cosas que había visto, qué horrendas! Snape, le animó a continuar con su explicación.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Weasley?

- Pues, leí sobre el sexo- dijo ella y Snape, sintió vergüenza agena. Con una inspiración, la contempló. Claro, hablaba con Hermione Granger la chica "Yo leo todo". Lentamente, se imaginó lo que seguía.

- ¿Y qué encontró?

- Bueno, intentamos hacerlo. Ron dijo que me ayudaría. Al principio, estar desnudo fue horrible. Hacía un viento terrible y bueno, nunca antes había estado desnuda frente a un chico. Creo que golpié a Ron dieciseis veces y tuve que ayudarle a llegar a la enfermería. Cuando pudimos llegar a algo, el libro decía que debíamos tocarnos. Explorarnos. Pues, volví a enviar a Ron a la enfermería.

Severus trató de esa vez, sí no alarmarse. Con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchaba semejantes palabras y se sentía el imbécil más grande sobre la tierra. ¿Quién iba a creer que ella, tomaría sus palabras tan enserio? Hermione, continuó.

- Ron no se había desvestido, así que le dije que tenía que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Por eso nunca pasa pociones- a Severus, le temblaban las manos, en la mesa- Bien, todo estaba llendo de maravilla, cuando... Cuando...¡Cuando!

- ¿¡Cuando qué!?

- Vi que tenía atravesado, un palo. ¡Pobre, por eso estaba sufriendo tanto!- le dijo ella y Snape, se asombró. Pensaba otra cosa... pero, ¿Ella no sabía lo que era...? Bueno, él no iba a decírselo.

- Señorita Granger, eso no es un palo- tuvo que admitirlo, al final- eso es lo que...Bueno en los hombres es, es algo llamado.

- Tenía un enorme palo, atravesando sus piernas.

- Eso es un miembro, un...Lo tienen los hombres. Es por donde orinan.

- ¡Ah, por eso lo hacen de pie! ¡Imposible sentarse con eso!- dijo ella y Snape, tuvo que asentir- ¿Y para qué sirve? Solo para orinar...

- Bueno, sirve para. Con las mujeres... El asunto es que...- Dijo Severus, con la garganta seca. ¡Diablos! No sabía cómo explicárselo- Los hombres y las mujeres, cuando se quieren lo suficiente como para tenerse cierto grado de confianza, llegan a otros términos.

- ¿Qué términos?

- ¡No me interrumpa! Es allí, cuando entra el sexo. Es la interacción entre el hombre y la mujer. Ese miembro...luego de una serie de procesos...Penetra a la mujer en su...

- ¡El palo entra en las mujeres!- dijo ella y Snape, le pidió que bajara la voz.

Severus inspiró y se preguntó si podría ser mucho peor. Hermione estaba sentada en la silla, como si estuviese a punto de despegar. Bien, debía explicarle lo que era el sexo o de lo contrario, pasarían cosas inquietantes. Con un suspiro lento, intentó comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

- Mire. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, llegan al sexo. Es algo normal. Donde el hombre y la mujer, se unen de ciertas formas. Eso involucra ciertos procesos, que a su edad- Hermione dio señales de querer interrumpir y él, le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que no lo hiciera- no le interesan, pero sí...El hombre penetra a la mujer con su miembro. Y si es lo deseado, ocurre la fecundación del óvulo.

Hermione intentó entender la información que Snape le estaba brindando. Con mucho cuidado, miró a su profesor y luego, comenzó a hacer un gesto con los dedos. Parecía que contaba y Snape se preguntó, si la había enloquecido.

- Pero eso era enorme...¿Cómo entra todo?

- ¡Deje de preguntar necedades!

- ¿Cuánto dura esa cosa, adentro?- preguntó ella y Snape, se preguntó si podía suicidarse allí mismo.

- Eso...Eso depende- afirmó.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace, allí adentro?

- Bueno...El miembro se...El miembro- dijo y no pudo continuar. ¿Qué le decía?- Se conoce como coito, el acto. Y pues...El miembro se frota contra usted, hasta alcanzar el orgasmo y liberar los espermatozoides.

- ¿Se...? ¡Ah, entonces ya sé lo que haré!- dijo ella, levantándose con una sonrisa. Snape se levantó también. ¿Qué diantres podía estar pasando por su mente? La miró correr hacia la puerta y abrirla con mucha felicidad.

- Le diré a Ron, que se frote conmigo y que me cure de mi menstruación- dijo y Snape, intentó detenerla.

- Eso no se cura así...¡Eso solo originará...! Bebés- murmuró- ¡Diablos!


End file.
